12:The End's Beginning
by lucky2plus5
Summary: This is a story of 12 kids who try to survive an alien invasion, or the end of the world. There is some tragedy, some violence, but full of adventure and sci-fi!
1. First Attack

There was 12 of them. They had 12 days to live (or so it has been predicted). They were running out of time. Maya and Connor has already been taken by them. Just a few minutes ago, Jacobi, as well. It seems that one of them is taken every day. There are now 9 kids on the 9th day. Their stuggle of surviving The End was now beginning...

...1 week ago...

The broadcast had everyone scared. Practically freaking all of Earth out. The broadcasters were NOT from this world. In fact, no one knew where they came from, "Hello Mortals. We are here to-lets just say-make our _new_ home. We are giving you 12 days, starting tomorrow, to live and enjoy your last breaths alive. We will not kill you all. Some we will take to be experimented on. Others, well, you know what. Anyways, on those days, we will start shaping this planet to our liking and livable measures. Lastly, anyone who disagrees or attempt to stop us, will result in death. ...Yes, I am talking to you... No-not you, that one... Ugh, the one who rules the defenses of Earh! ...Oh, there are multiples of you? Well, then this rule applies to ALL of you now. Remember, 12 days to live, and you will all die, or be taken," the alien announced to the four corners of the world through a holographic device.

Everyone started panicking. Some started to commit suicide, they couldn't bare to be taken and figured they'd die either way. The government put their issues aside with other countries, and joined together to stop this threat. Apparently they forgot who they are dealing with. Aliens.

...Present Day/Day 9...

"Brrr... why is it so cold?" Vanessa Beyer, 15, complains as she wraps herself even more in a blanket she just found.

"Uh, maybe because it is Winter? Duh," Luke Speddabowski (sped-uh-bow-ski), 14, responds.

"Shhh! Both of you! Be quiet. I think I hear something," the voted leader of the group, Aaron Kyleson, 16, the oldest, orders as he hurries across the abandoned and cracked stone street to hide inside a bank in case it is what he thinks is true. It is, around the corner, 2 of the giant shark-like creatures(the aliens) come, carrying a little boy, around the age of 9 or 10 over his shoulders. He's crying and begging them that they don't kill him. Aaron feels bad for the kid, but he can't help him. His mission is at stake.

He ushers everyone to hide inside. Once they get inside, they grab some near-by plywood and start nailing the windows. They go in a room that has a roof over it, and start a fire to cook some rabbits they killed out in the forest just earlier that day. It is an awkward silence as some sharpen their knives and sticks, others checking the ammo on their rifles and pistols.

Sara McKlein, 13, finally breaks the silence by saying, "I sure miss Jacobi. He was such a story-teller!" she laughs and her voice trails off.

"Yeah, I remember when he would lie and add stuff in, just to make it funny!" Trent Woods, 14, adds.

"Oh, and don't even get me started with the way he would talk! All those accents, priceless!" Dane Hills, 13 said as he mimicked some of the accents, "Good'ay maties! How ya'll doin this fine evenin? Yeeeee-haaw!" Everyone laughs, and stops, "I just wish he wasn't taken today, maybe a couple more would of been better!" Dane continues, everyone agrees.

"Well, dinner is ready!" Aaron tells everyone as he opens a can of cranberry sauce. He passes out plates and splits the two foods equally among the 9 of them. Once they all are finished eating, they find cozy spots to sleep for the night, hoping that no more of them is taken, after seeing Maya, Jacobi, and Connor.

In the middle of the night, Carrie Giffords, 8, the youngest of the bunch, wanders over to Aaron. He treats her like a older brother. After all, her mother was taken and her father was killed right in front of her. She got away by hiding herself in a closet, peeking out a bit to see the incident happen, "I heard something outside. Could you please see what it is?" she asks him.

"Sure, I'll wake up Pepper," he tells her, "Now go back to sleep," he walks over to where Pepper Hernandez, 16 as well, is the 2nd oldest, "Pepper, hey, Carrie thinks she hears something. Come with me to check it out."

She grumbles to herself, "Fine..." she is very tired, so she wobbles along to grab a gun while Aaron gets a machete that Trent had stolen from his parents. Trent still doesn't know how they're doing. He just left them. Outside, behind the bank, they don't turn on a flashlight because they don't want to attract any attention or give themselves away to the creatures, or nearby gangs, so it is really hard for them to see anything.

Pepper points towards the back of the yard. There is a worn-down fence with a hole at the bottom of it. They climb through, Aaron steps in some goo, "Ah! Gross! But it's fresh..." he states.

She gives him the, _well that doesn't sound good_, look to him. He raises the machete as Pepper cocks the rifle. They stand their ground and examine the perimeter cautiously. They head over to a little garden with a big oak. The teens tip-toe to make sure nothing is in, or behind the tree. Pepper stays on the ground, aiming the barrel towards the top of the oak while Aaron is looking around it. It must have at least a circumference of 20 feet.

While Aaron was about to turn around when he felt wind rush past him, but too late. One of the 12 foot shark-like aliens had already bound his legs and taped his mouth from screaming. Dragging him by the feet, the alien jumped over another fence, running towards the camp Aaron now saw ahead. Struggling, the boy uses his palms to feel for the pocket knife he always carried with him in his pants back pocket. He gets it successfully and starts to cut his arms free. Once they're free, he does a push-up and releases his feet.

When he is free, he bolts towards Pepper on the other side of the fence, one, to have a more chance of killing this thing, and another, his dropped machete. He looks back, the humanoid is in full pursuit on all fours, it's tail waving furiously. It is catching up to him. So he stops, and falls towards the floor. The thing ran right over him, too fast to stop. His plan worked.

Aaron jumps on its back and starts gripping its neck, attempting to choke it and stabbing it continuously. He jumps of, remembering that it has a tail. He cuts it of with the knife. It screeches in pain. It's blue blood splatters everywhere. He hears Peppers voice calling for him, "I'm over here Pepper!" Aaron yells back. She practically pole vaults over the fence. The alien is now on the floor. It is flailing like crazy. But when it sees Pepper, it gets up and runs towards her. It tackles her before she can shoot.

Then Aaron sees his machete. He grabs it and jumps and slams down hard, the blade now through the gigantic beast's back. It screeches again as it starts to not move and then goes cold, "We did it! We did it! Woooo-hoooo! And thanks for saving me back there, but, we better get going before more of them come." Aaron suggests pointing towards the camp.

They get back to the bank, waking everyone up, "What happened out there!?" Fray Rettings, 14, asked them, "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" he continued.

"It doesn't matter what happened, it just matters is what didn't happen," Pepper says. She looks at Aaron, who is unharmed, "So lets just be glad no one got hurt!"

"But, we have to get moving. It's not safe here. I saw a camp of the Fangz (which is what they 9 of them call the aliens) about 3 blocks down," Aaron tells them.

"Oh good, I don't like this place, it smells of rats and water keeps dripping from the ceiling and seeping through my sleeping bag. I hope we can find an actual _decent_ house. You know, with no holes in the walls or roof, and with actual furniture," Vanessa whispers to Dane. He laughs. Once they get finished packing, they leave the bank and find an entrance to a basement in an alleyway.

When everyone gets inside, they make themselves at home again, knowing this is the safer than the bank. It's safer than the bank because of the iron door they had to lock-pick to get in (which won't do much help due to the Fangz plasma blasters. That's how they lost Maya. Not a pretty sight to see, especially to a friend. But the fact that it is so hard to see because they camouflaged it with bricks (that are actually mahogany painted foam blocks from a trampoline park). So it's really hard to see and notice. It looks EXACTLY like rubble. Since the day is over, everyone is happy to know that they are safe another day, but one more 24hours have been wasted of completed the plan.

...To Be Continued...


	2. A Sewer Tragedy

...Day 8...

The 9 of them woke up, bolting their heads with bulging eyes. Who was that screaming? They all rush out their secret entrance. Right when they reach the surface, the screaming stops. With confused faces all around, they pack up and leave their den, attempting to reach a subway stop in New York City, New York to get to Manhattan. That spot is the next stop in their mission.

Their mission was to stop the Fangz from destroying their world. Their is a scientist that has a lab in Manhattan that is currently working on a device to stop the creatures invasion. The lab is heavily guarded, or so the kids were told. They were asked because adults were the Fangz favorite 'snack' and not teenagers. So they have a little bit of luck on their side.

But once word reached the Fangz, they were guaranteed to stop them. No matter the cost. They think that if they kill or take one of each member each of the 12 days, they will not have a chance. Then again, they try to take as much of the 9 as possible, but only seem to get one. Which isn't good for time.

The heroes come to an area with no way out. Fallen buildings and boulders that are not climbable block their path of progressing. They split up in order to find a way out, "Hey guys over here! I think I found something!" Dane hollers to the group, ushering his hands towards the crater, "I think we can climb those vines down. See, over there, it looks like a sewer line about 7 feet high. It may lead somewhere."

"Are you sure? I mean, the vines could snap and we could all plummet 25 feet down to our death. Do you really want that?" Luke says sarcastically.

"Well, it _is_ the only place where we can go. I mean, look around guys," Aaron states. They nod in agreement, "Let ladies first, then us guys will go."

She backs up, shaking her head. Pepper tells her, "I'll come with you, trust me. I will be right behind you."

Carrie starts to climb down. When she reaches the bottom, she stares into the black, barren tunnel. Pepper starts to descend. Pepper puts her arms around Carrie, comforting her once she got down. Sara, Vanessa, go down. Then Fray, Dane and Trent. Aaron and Luke follow. When everybody is down there, they look up at what they just did and, "SNAP!" the vine breaks and falls elegantly.

"Well, I guess there's no turning back now!" Trent announces. Sara punches him, knowing his intention of making that sentence a joke. He rubs it and says, "Ow! What was that for!?" She gives him the stink-eye. He backs away.

Dane pulls out a flashlight and turns it on. He gives another to Aaron, who leads the group. As they walk deeper and deeper, the water smells of body excess, and splashes as they walk. They come to a fork and argue about which tunnel to follow. They decide to go right, thinking they hear voices from the left side.

Dead fish float on the water along with other stuff, you don't want to see dead. Some weren't even dead, just suffering. They had to put them out of their misery. It seems to be more dead things the more they walk. Cautiously, they advance, weapons drawn. Then they hear them. Other humans.

But they must be on land up top, because there is no one in sight in the sewer. Fray spots a hole in the top of the sewer. A elk head falls along with fish bones. Vanessa is about to scream but Trent covers her mouth. They look up the hole and shout to them.

"What the? Where is that coming from?" a man shouts.

"And what makes you think that I know?" a woman responds.

"Hello? Anybody there?" another man asks.

Aaron tells them through the hole, "Um, hi! I am here, below you, through that hole. We are stuck in here, do you mind-" A gunshot echoed through the tunnels. Aaron jumps back and yells, "RUN!"

Everybody bolts as more shots are heard, "What was your idea? That they would just give us a ladder and pull us out? You out of everybody here knows that you don't talk to other people! They can't be trusted!" Pepper tells him.

He keeps walking, ignoring Pepper's statement, "Wait, where's Trent?" Aaron asks the group. They all start shouting his name.

"I-ugh-I'm over here!" Trent hollers. They rush over and see him crouching in the water. His hands are covering his belly. When he removes them, blood are covering his hand.

"AAH! Trent!" Sara screeches, "A-a-are y-you ok-k-kay!?"

"Yeah, I'm-ugh-fine. I just got shot, no biggy, right?" He replies. They laugh.

"Come on, help me," Aaron tells Luke and Dane as they bandage his wound and then lift him and start to carry him to safety. After 15 min. of wandering he sewers, their arms are getting tired. But finally, they see a waterfall. They look up and are blinded by the light of the sun. They just found their way out.

"What are we going to do with Trent? I mean, he can't swim and we don't want to throw him over the waterfall," Fray states.

"I know, I think I got a rope. I'll climb to the top of the crater, than, I'll toss the rope down, and I'll pull Trent up, but I'll need help," Luke offers.

"I will!" Pepper, Dane and Carrie answers. Luke gets his hook, ties it to a end of a rope, and throws it over the crater. It catches on something and the three climb up. Once they reached the top, they start to pull Trent up. Once Trent is up there, the rest of the group follow. Then Luke finally sees what the hook is hooked to. A dead Fangz head, or, at least he thinks it's a Fangz. It has no eyes and a smooth head with a fin on top of it. Teeth surround half of its head and it is a little shorter than an actual Fangz, maybe 8 feet. Scales surround the creatures lower part. It has long, ominous claws. It is very tall and slender.

"Ewe, can I get a creepy?" Vanessa says shakily.

"Hey, guys?" Trent whispers to the group. There, standing over Trent was another one of those things. Trent looks down at his chest and there are long fingers, right through his heart. Pepper shoots the thing right in the head. It falls down into the crater and lands in the water. It floats back up motionless. Trent then looks at the group with caring and hopeful eyes. Sara, Carrie, and Vanessa scream and rush over to help him. But instead, Trent rolls over and he falls into the crater and joins the creature on the surface. With closed eyes, the current carries the two down, back into the sewers.

"TTTTRRRREEEENNNNTTTT!" They scream. Sara runs to the crater but Aaron holds her back before she loses her life as well. She starts to bawl. Vanessa falls to the ground. Carrie hugs Pepper. Pepper looks down at her, then at Aaron. She can't believe that, that just happened. Luke, Dane, and Fray just stand there, recalculating about what just happened.

"Well, Trent was a good guy, and a better friend than ever. We will always remember you..." Aaron tells aloud. Aaron knew Trent since pre-k. He is the one having the hardest time with this. He will miss Trent. But their mission is still at stake.


End file.
